Chayka
by Ryooshi
Summary: From a long forgotten colony, there comes a stranger. Is he who he seems? Not at all. What are Quatre and Relena going to do? Hold on, this may get weird.
1. A New home

Chapter One 

You should all know that I don't own gundam wing. I don't claim to. This goes for all the Chapters in this story. Chalk belongs to me though. Mine, mine, mine. E-mail me, [phoenix.daimon@darkvampire.zzn.com][1] (just copy and paste. It's sooo much easier.) 

Chapter One 

She walked along the street, hunched over; her black cap pulled down over her face. The few people that were walking down the street in the drenching rain saw her and altered their directions to go around, or even walked across the street so they wouldn't enter her vision. Finally, the figure turned off the street, and entered a small shop. She sat in a chair near the storefront and watched as the other customers browsed over the books and small keepsakes. Finally, as closing time neared, the last customer left, and the shopkeeper waived her to the back, led her through two sets of doors, down stairs, and into one last room.

"You do realize the trouble that I could get into for helping one of your kind."

"I understand. I just ask that you don't answer any questions that they don't ask."

"No questions, no answers, no problems."

"Wonderful. What do you have for me?"

"Your ID. Your passport. Your license. Everything you need. I even have an apartment set up for you. It's got all the stuff you younguns love. Phone, full cable, close to your school-"

"I'm in school?"

"You don't think that you can look normal without going to school do you?"

"Silly me. I've already gotten out of school."

"Where you used to live, but you have to adjust to an entirely new life now. Nothing is going to be as it was. But I'll help you get settled in. Since I'm the only one you know anyway. Ha Ha. Don't worry you'll make friends quickly. You and you're outgoing personality."

She snorts. "Do you really think I want to make friends? That's not what I'm here for. I can't afford friends."

"That's what you think. Ah, you'll find out soon enough. Perhaps."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they sorted through the information.

"I'm a boy."

"Yes. You wanted a completely different identity."

"I'm a guy. Do I look like a guy?"

"Dressed like that you do."

"And how about at school? I'm gay I suppose."

"If you want to be. At school you can wear the guys uniform."

"Uniform!?"

"Yeah, I put you in the most prestigious school around. They are well known for their teachings on passivism."

"Really."

Half an hour later, the elder Shopkeeper waved good-bye to the girl and bid her good luck before going back inside and closing the lights.

'_I'm back in school. I can't believe I'm back in school. And I'm a boy no less.' _

She walked into her new apartment and looked around. _'Nice, very nice.'_

She explored every room and even the kitchen fridge and cupboards. Reaching the bedroom again, she sorted through the dresser. _'Clothes. Not too bad either.' Reaching the closet, she opened the door and sank into the rocking chair at the foot of the bed. __'Uniform. Guys and girls. Dresses, and good clothes. Wow. I'm not going in here much.'_

She sat there for a few minutes just looking, until the phone rang. Tentatively, she picked up the phone "Hai, Moshi?"

"Hello Chayka."

"What the hell did you put in my closet? Dresses? I don't wear those."

"You are going to a good school. They have dances and balls that you are going to have to dress up for. Besides. They are all black. You're favorite colour."

"I'm still not going to wear them."

"Whatever. You have to go to school tomorrow. Pick your uniform. The Bus picks you up at the west end of your street at 8 am. Be there."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You'll get a call at your house saying you weren't there, and after a few days, you representative will comelooking for you. Wonderful how schools care now eh?"

"Ugh. Bye."

"Sayonara."

Chayka hung up the phone with a groan, looked at the time, and decided to get ready for bed.

As she walked up the steps to the front doors of the school, she watched the other students. Walking around, or sitting in the grass, they all seemed at ease. Without a care in the world. A group of girls ran up to her, giggling and laughing. 

"Are you new here? We've never seen you before. You're pretty cute."

Chayka cringed and sunk deeper into her coat. _Great. Morons. "That's probably because I've never been here before."_

The girls, as though not noticing the traces of hostility in her voice just giggled and continued.

"He he he. You're funny. What classes are you taking? Do you have any of the same as us? We're in all the same classes, so we can always stay together! Hee hee hee!"

"Um.. I should go…." Chayka started to move to go around them.

"Oh, hold on! We think that you should join us for lunch so that we can introduce you to all the others who we like to talk to everyday!"

Chayka stopped and turned to look at the mass. "Do you always move as a mass? Did you lose all individuality when you met each other? Do you even have individual names?"

The girls stopped giggling and looked at her.

"You are very rude! We don't want to talk to you!" With that, the mass turned as one, and stalked off.

Chayka sighed and shook her head. She then turned and continued walking to the doors. Reaching the reception desk, she spoke with the receptionist, and then sat down to wait. After waiting for only a few minutes, the receptionist called her again, and she was ushered into a separate room.

On the opposite side of the room, there was a large set of windows, taking up the entire wall. In front of the windows, a plain oak desk sat, obviously kept meticulously tidy, with few papers, a computer, and various personal items, primarily picture frames. Spread around the room were various other items, such as chairs, small tables, plants, and a few lamps. Chayka stood looking around the room still with her trench coat on and her backpack slung over her shoulder. She jumped slightly when a gray-haired man came up to her and offered to take her coat.

"No thanks, I'll keep them with me."

"Very well." He walked over to the desk, where Chayka just noticed a blonde turned in her chair, talking on the phone. When the girl noticed Chayka and the man, she quickly said goodbye, and he handed her a manila folder, whispering something into her ear. She smiled and stood, opening the folder and setting it onto the desk in front of her.

"Come over here, and have a seat." She gestured to the pair of chairs in front of the desk.

"Thank you." Chayka walked over, setting her backpack on he floor between them, then sat.

"Hello…" She looked at the papers "Chalk Lee." Chayka smirked, hearing this variation of her name. "My name is Relena Peacecraft. It is wonderful to have you joining our student body. I do hope that the students have made you feel welcome. Would you like a tour of the facilities?" Chayka nodded. "Very well. Come along. We'll start with your locker, so that you can drop your book bag off."

As they walked, Chayka just listened politely as Relena spoke about the school, it's programs, credentials, and anything else she deemed fit to talk of. Chayka just walked next to her, not speaking any more than two or three words at a time. Just enough to make the girl feel like she was listening and send her off talking again. They passed by room after room, each with it's own taught subject, teacher, and memorable story. By the time they toured the entire school, Chayka's patience was wearing very thin. Finally, Relena stopped by a classroom.

"It is now third period. I know that there is only one more period in the day, but I figured I could give you some time to meet at least two of your teachers. And tomorrow you can meet up with some friends you will no doubt make. Well," she smiled even wider as she knocked on the door and waited for the teacher. "This is Ms. Beagleness. I hope you have a good time, and learn well. I will leave you alone." The door opened, and an old lady walked out. She had salt and pepper hair, although more salt than pepper, and a long green dress. Relena nodded her head and turned, leaving them alone in the hall. Ms. Beagleness looked Chayka up and down and frowned.

_'Oh, wonderful. We're going to get along just great.' Chayka stood tall and waited for the woman to finish her inspection before showing any form of personality._

"Another young man hmm? Well, you'll need to get your books, and do you have any paper? That jacket is not to come in here. Ugh. Are in any way prepared?"

"I will go back to my locker and get some paper and leave my jacket but you'll have to handle my books."

"Well, obviously. Hurry up then."

Chayka gave a curt half-bow, then turned and walked down the hall towards her locker. While she was hanging her coat on the hook, the same group of girls passed by, shooting her dirty looks. _'Oh, wonderful. I'm back in school, the most popular girl/school leader loved to talk, there's a group of 'stupid people' walking en masse, apparently some of them have been checking me out, and my first teacher is looking to be a real pain. What else could go wrong?' _

Arriving back at her class, Chayka was given another look-at from Ms. Beagleness before being presented to the class. Standing at the front, she looked out to the class. There was a definite seating plan, since there were girls on one side of the class, and boys on another. The Entire class was neat and tidy, and all students were sitting properly and politely._'Is the entire school like this? Oh, great.'_

"Okay class, this is our newest student. His name is Chalk Lee. Now, you've held up my class long enough. You can sit up there next to Quatre. He's sitting in front of Brian. Quatre, you can help Mr. Lee catch up, since you are such a good student."

"Yes, Ms. Beagleness."

Chayka looked down the rows until her eyes rested on the smallish blond boy who had spoken. She walked down the isles, ignoring all that tried to catch her attention. Sitting in her assigned seat, and noticed out of the corner of her eye the blonde as her shuffled a few inches closer to her.

"We're working from page 47 in the green book."

She looked at Quatre and then at her desk, opening her book. _'Great. My first day as a guy, and I'm seated and paired with the only gay guy in the class. Well, my day just got worse. Whoo, this is going to get confusing.' _

After the class ended, She gathered her books, and started to leave trying to remember where her next class was.

"Hey! Chalk! Wait up!" The little blond ran up beside her. "What class do you have next? Perhaps I know of someone in your class!"

She handed him her schedule. "Oh! Isn't that strange. We have the same schedule. Imagine that. Hey, would you like to get together after school and I can help you catch up with your school work."

By this time, the two were outside on their way to the other building. They were relatively alone, and so Chayka decided not to hold her tongue.

"Um, do you have a boyfriend?"

Quatre suddenly went beet red, and he started to stutter. "Um…He..erm.."

Chayka held up her hand. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked. Let's just get to class. And no, you don't need to help me with my work. I can catch up on my own."

Quatre smiled. "Okay, if you're sure. C'mon, let's go." He took the lead, and the two made their way down the paved path in silence, well, relative silence. Quatre started humming a tune.

   [1]: mailto:phoenix.daimon@darkvampire.zzn.com



	2. Mysteries Revealed

Chapter Two 

** **

**Chapter Two**

Chayka walked down the street. She seemed to do a lot of walking lately. She needed to pick some things up for school, but it gave her time to think. Especially with her newest friends, Quatre, and his friend Relena. She never bothered to meet anyone else. She wasn't even sure if Quatre and Relena even counted as friends. More like aquaintances.

Christmas was coming, and she was going to get them something. Just a couple little things so that they knew that no matter how impersonal she seemed, she did care at least that little bit.

_'It's so cold here.'_

She pulled her trench coat even closer around her to try to ward off those last knives of chill managing to get through her coat. Finally, she came again to the shop where she had begun her new life.

_'I've come so far from home, and now this is as close as I can get.'_

Walking into the store, she nodded to the shopkeeper, and when he acknowledged and ducked into the back, she disappeared into the rows of miscellaneous items. As she walked along, she looked at numerous items. Dolls, bears, then statuettes, and little ceramic figurines. She really had no idea what to give Quatre. Sure, she knew he liked the arts, and he liked animals too, but what to get him?

Relena wasn't so hard. Chayka already knew what to get her; it was at the front o of the store. In the stand on the counter was a silver ring with red and blue crystals peppered onto it. She walked up to the stand just as the shopkeeper came back out.

"Hello Chalk." He smiled at her.

"You don't have to call me that, Jade. I'd be nice to hear my real name once in a while. Here. I want to get this for Relena." She tapped on the glass cover, and Jade reached for the keys, unlocking the glass, and taking out the ring.

"Very beautiful. You going to ask her out?"

"No. It's for Christmas."

"Ah, maybe next time. Do you want it wrapped?"

She glared at him, shook her head no, and turned to do another round of the store.

"I've been everywhere trying to find something for Quatre that would say 'don't worry, I don't hate you, even though I act like a freakish little man that can't seem to get his head straight.' And 'yes, I do value your friendship.' Something…" She walked as she spoke, then suddenly stopped. "…like this." She reached out, picking up the wooden flute. It was unpainted, with a beautiful swirling design carved into its length. She fingered the designs, looking at the flute from every angle against the light before lowering it to her lips. Blowing softly she moved her fingers as a smooth, low note came. Starting slowly, she played a short tune, before walking over to the counter again, and setting it down. 

"I'll take this too."

Jade smiled, and took her money, then slid the bag over the counter. "Oh, by the way, It's on the way."

Chayka looked up at him suddenly. "Really? Do you know when?"

He shook his head. "I don't know that yet, but you will as soon as I do. But hey, knowing your abilities, you'll know before I even do."

Smiling, she thanked the old man, and left, running all the way home, not even noticing the freezing temperature.

She got in the door, just in time to hear the phone ringing. Dropping the bag onto her sofa, she grabbed her portable phone, and ran into her room to change.

"Hai, Moshi?"

"Hello Chalk? This is Relena."

"Hai?"

"I'm having a Christmas party on Friday, and all of my closest friends are coming. I was wondering if you would like to join us. Quatre will be there, as well as the others that I have told you about. Even my brother is wanting to meet you."

"Well, Parties aren't really my thing."

"That's okay, that seems to be what a certain few people tend to say. Well, I'll give you time to think about it. I hope you decide to come. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

She went out into the living room, put the phone back on its bed, and returned to the bedroom.

_'Great.'_

She shed her clothes, and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Looking in the mirror, she realized how much she missed being herself. Sure she was a tomboy before, but she never had to tell, to convince, anyone that she was something she wasn't. She shook her head, and jumped into the shower. She took her time in the shower, enjoying the warmth that soothed her aching muscles. During her shower, she thought more about going to the party.

_'She wants me to go to a party. How am I supposed to say no? How am I supposed to stay inconspicuous? Oh, what am I supposed to do?'_

She stepped out of the shower, water dripping off of her slim body in rivulets. Reaching for a towel, she dried off, and dropped it on the floor. Reaching down, she grabbed it, and started on her hair. As she was finishing, she just barely heard the door open, and someone talking. 

"You weren't answering your phone, I thought something was wrong…" Quatre stopped in his tracks, mouth agape. She looked back at him just as shocked, but he was the first to move. "You're a girl!" Then finally, he realized he was staring at a very nude woman, and blushing, turned, and stalked into the living room, aiming for the door outside.

"Quatre! Wait!" Chayka ran after him, wrapping the towel around her body.

"You're a girl! No, you're a WOMAN!"

"I can explain!"

"What's to explain? I think I just saw all the explanation and proof that I needed, thanks."

_"Quatre! Wait!" She ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. He swung around to look at her, his eyes a mixture of anger and hurt._

"If you are a girl, why are you pretending to be a guy? Why were you leading me on? Is everything about you a lie?!"

No, I am not just lies, and to be fair, I was not leading you on. But sit down. I'm going to get clothes on. I will be really happy if you are still here when I'm done, but I'll understand if you're not." She looked up at him hopefully. His blue eyes softened, and his shoulders dropped.

"I'll be here, but I'm calling Relena. She doesn't deserve to be lied to."

Chayka looked at the floor. "Alright. You know where the phone is."


	3. What's a girl to do?

Chapter 3

** **

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Relena, Come on in."

Relena walked in, turning around to look at Chayka, who was no longer making any effort to hide her 'femininity'.

"You…"

"Yeah, I'm about to explain that." Chayka ushered her to the couch where Quatre was already sitting.

"Quatre called me and told me that you had something important to tell us, but," She looked over at Quatre "I'm guessing that you already know."

He nodded to her. "Have a seat Relena, I have a feeling that this could take a while." 

Chayka went into the kitchen, bringing back a pot of tea, and three mugs. Sitting down, she poured the tea, then taking her mug, she leaned back into the chair, and looked at her two friends. "I realize what I have done was very bad, and I should not have led you to believe a lie, but under the circumstances, I find I did the right thing." Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"The circumstances being that I am in hiding. I come from a plant far off. I know you've never heard of it, because it was colonized before the colonies and satellites were thrown into space and colonized. My planet, Antaria, has been thriving for over 200 years, my family ruling over it for 150 of those years. About two years ago, my mother was betrayed by one of her highest officials, and my entire family was captured. I managed to escape, just because of my… talents, and a few friends in low places. I left with the promise that I would save those left alive, since before I got away, my younger brother, and two of my sisters were murdered in front of my mother and me. I suppose this was an attempt to convince my mother to surrender the throne, and I also know they were planning to use me for something, I just don't know what. Either way, I got out, and am in hiding until I can play a few more cards, then retake my home. Any questions?"

Quatre and Relena sat agape, until Relena managed to regain her composure. "Well, what can you say to that? Why did you choose to be a boy?"

This made Chayka laugh slightly. "Well, it wasn't really my decision, but you must admit, it is a desguise. I really don't think that Giovannii has his men out looking for a boy, in an apartment in the 'projects', going to a prestigious school, as strange as that sounds. He most likely thinks that I'm with family on one of our satillite colonies, evading his constant searches."

"Why aren't you with your family now, if it's been two years? Haven't they invited you back?"

"I haven't talked to any of them since before I left, and my contact, who handles almost everything for me says that most of them are in it too. Apparently they didn't like my mother too much, since she didn't handle things like they wanted to her. Just another joy of multiple child families."

Quatre leaned forward, putting his empty mug onto the table. "We'll help you get back to your home, if you don't want to stay here."

She smiled at him. "I'm grateful for the friends I've made here, which would be you two, but I do miss my home, and my pets. I can't do anything yet, because there are still some things to handle. But I thank you."

So, If you're here for a while still, then you can come to my party. Female or male."

"You still want me to go to you're party?"

"Yes, but I should warn you. There may be some people that you won't get along with very well."


End file.
